Mazen
Mazen (マゼン, Mazen) is a and adventurer, who graduated at the top of his batch during his Hunter Exams due to his familiarity and grasp of Nen, at the time of taking it. Appearance Personality Plot Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Knife Fighter: Expert Swordsman: Nen Abilities Mazen is a Specialist, with a solid understanding and efficacy in Manipulation and Transmutation. Mazen developed his unique Hatsu ability after only three weeks of Nen training; a feat that qualifies him as a genius. Even before he found out that he was a Specialist, he showed great affinity for Conjuration. He possesses a particularly powerful aura as it cracked the floor tiles that he was standing on, when threatening a criminal and was able to instill fear into a group of thugs. {| class="wikitable" cellspacing="1/6" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="7" style="color:#2E1A5A; background:#391360;"| 's Nen Type: Specialist |- !style = "background-color:#2E1A5A"|Type: Specialization !colspan="7" style="color:#2E1A5A; background:2E1A5A;"|' ' |- ! | style="background-color:#2E1A5A" | Mazen's unique ability stems from his eyesight, which allows him to switch the immediate location of two objects, himself, other people and even switch his position with an emitter based Hatsu technique within a range of 50 meters in about 0.5 microseconds. However, this range can be doubled if he is only switching himself with an inanimate object instead of people or Hatsu techniques. Due to the short amount of time it takes to switch positions with his Hatsu, it is great for launching surprise attacks and dodging point blank range attacks. However, this time can drastically increase if the person or object that he is switching with exceeds his total mass by over four times. This works particularly great for confusing enemies due to the sudden swap, something most of their impulse/stimuli transmission, more often than not, fails to even register; thus creating an opening that can last for at least two seconds. However, this technique cannot be used if Mazen is unable to see his target due to either pitch-black darkness or by chemical means such as smoke. Additionally, the law of conservation of momentum is not violated by this technique, as Mazen will not suddenly gain the momentum of an object or person he is switching places with, nor will his momentum be passed along. Which makes it dangerous for particularly dull users, since if they try to jump from a great height and then switch their position with a stationary target on ground, while they will switch positions, they will still feel the brunt of the force due to momentum being conserved. |- !style = "background-color:#2E1A5A"|Type: Transmutation and Manipulation !style ="background-color:White"|' ' |- ! | style="background-color:#2E1A5A" | Mazen is capable of shaping and molding his aura into necessary and appropriate tools. This allows him to manifest glowing, purple weapons forged from Nen that despite their durability are highly malleable to due simply being a product of Mazen's aura. Often confused with conjuration, they are simply a result of him giving aura the durability and structure of a weapon rather than crafting physical weapons out of it. These weapons are infused with In; making them normally invisible. Not only can he manifest multiple of tools and weapons at once, but they can also manipulate the tools to a certain degree by using gestures, as if they were telekinetically connected to them. He can also instantly revert them back to his aura form and reabsorb them into his body. |- Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Hunters Category:Crime Hunters